The invention relates to novel substituted phenyluraciles, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
A large number of substituted aryluraciles is already known from the (patent) literature (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,543, WO-A-95 17 096). However, these compounds have hitherto not attained any particular significance.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel substituted phenyluraciles of the general formula (I) 
in which
m represents the numbers 0,1 or 2,
n represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3,
Q represents O, S, SO, SO2, NH or N(alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or optionally substituted alkyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano or halogen,
R5 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino or alkylsulphonylamino, and
R6 represents nitro, amino or represents one of the groupings below xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)(SO2xe2x80x94R8), xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94N(R8)(COxe2x80x94R9), xe2x80x94N(COxe2x80x94R9)2, xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)(COxe2x80x94R9),
R7 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulphonyl-amino or bis-alkylsulphonyl-amino,
R8 represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or heterocyclyl, and
R9 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkenyl, alkinyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl,
except for the prior-art compounds 1-[4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and 1-[2-fluoro-4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,543 and WO-A-95 17 096).
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkylxe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as an alkoxyxe2x80x94are in each case straight-chain or branched.
The invention preferably provides substituted phenyluraciles of the formula (I) in which
m represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
n represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3,
Q represents O, S, SO, SO2, NH or N(C1-C4-alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano or halogen,
R5 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino or alkylsulphonylamino having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, and
R6 represents nitro, amino or one of the groupings below xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)(SO2xe2x80x94R8), xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94N(R8)(COxe2x80x94R9), xe2x80x94N(COxe2x80x94R9)2, xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)(COxe2x80x94R9),
R7 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino or bis-alkylsulphonyl-amino having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms,
R8 represents optionally halogen-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, thiocarbamoyl-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-substituted aryl or arylalkyl having in each case 6 or 10 carbon atoms in the aryl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl- or C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl-substituted heterocyclyl from the series consisting of furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, and
R9 represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino or dialkylamino having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano- or halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, thiocarbamoyl-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-substituted aryl or arylalkyl having in each case 6 or 10 carbon atoms in the aryl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl- or C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl-substituted heterocyclyl from the series consisting of furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl,
except for the prior-art compounds 1-[4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-tri fluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and 1-[2-fluoro-4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,543 and WO-A-95 17 096).
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
m represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
n represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
Q represents O, S, SO, SO2, NH or N(CH3),
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamillo, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl, acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, n- or i-propoxycarbonylamino, methylsulphonylamino, ethylsulphonylamino, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonylamino, and
R6 represents nitro, amino or represents one of the groupings below xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R8)(SO2xe2x80x94R8), xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94N(R8)(COxe2x80x94R9), xe2x80x94N(COxe2x80x94R9)2, xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)(COxe2x80x94R9),
R7 represents nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, sulpho, chlorosulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or .t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxy-carbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylamino-carbonyl, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl, acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, n- or i-propoxycarbonylamino, methylsulphonylamino, ethylsulphonylamino, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonylamino, bis-(methylsulphonyl)-amino or bis-(ethylsulphonyl)-amino,
R8 represents in each case optionally fluorine and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted ethenyl, propenyl or butenyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, thiocarbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, methoxycarbonyl- or ethoxy-carbonyl-substituted phenyl or benzyl, or represents optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, or trifluoromethylsulphonyl-substituted heterocyclyl from the series consisting of furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, and
R9 represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methyl-amino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino or dimethylamino, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine- or chlorine-substituted ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethenyl, propinyl or butinyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, thiocarbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, trifluoro-methylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl-substituted phenyl or benzyl, or represents optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or 1-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl- or trifluoromethylsulphonyl-substituted heterocyclyl from the series consisting of furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl,
except for the prior-art compounds 1-[4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and 1-[2-fluoro-4-(4-nitro-phenylmethoxy-phenyl)]-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,543 and WO-A-95 17 096).
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which
m represents the number 0,
n represents the numbers 0 or 1,
Q represents O,
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or methyl,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen,
R4 represents fluorine or chlorine,
R6 represents nitro, amino or represents one of the groupings below xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8 or xe2x80x94N(SO2xe2x80x94R8)(COxe2x80x94R9),
R7 represents nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or represents optionally fluorine-substituted methyl or methoxy, in particular in the 4-position,
R8 represents methyl or ethyl, and
R9 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or phenyl.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another at will, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
The novel phenyluraciles of the general formula (I) have strong and selective herbicidal activity.
The novel substituted phenyluraciles of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) phenyluraciles of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
m, Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above,
xe2x80x83are reacted with substituted benzyl halides of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, R6 and R7 are each as defined above and
X1 represents halogen,
xe2x80x83if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
xe2x80x83or when
(b) substituted phenyluraciles of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
m, n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above,
xe2x80x83are reacted with 1-aminooxy-2,4-dinitro-benzene or with alkylating agents of the general formula (IV)
X2xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83in which
A1 represents optionally substituted alkyl and
X2 represents halogen or the grouping xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A1,
xe2x80x83if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
xe2x80x83and, if appropriate, electrophilic or nucleophilic and/or oxidation or reduction reactions within the scope of the definition of the substituents are carried out subsequently in a customary manner.
Using, for example, 1-(2-chloro-4-mercapto-phenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and 4-fluoro-3-nitro-benzyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
Using, for example, 1-[2-fluoro-4-(4-bromo-3-nitro-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and ethyl bromide as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the phenyluraciles to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), m, Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for m, Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. EP-A-545 206, JP-A-04 178 373, Preparation Examples).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the substituted benzyl halides further to be used as starting materials in the process of (a) according to the invention. In the formula (III), n, R6 and R7 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for n, R6 and R7; X1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular chlorine or bromine.
The starting materials of the general formula (III) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (Ia) provides a general definition of the substituted phenyuraciles to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (Ia), m, n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for m, n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7.
As novel substances, the starting materials of the general formula (Ia) for process (b) also form part of the subject-matter of the present application; they can be prepared by the process (a) according to the invention.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the alkylating agents further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention. In the formula (IV), A1 preferably represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and X2 preferably represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulphonyloxy or ethylsulphonyloxy; in particular, A1 represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl and X2 represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulphonyloxy or ethylsulphonyloxy.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The processes according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the general formula (I) are preferably carried out using diluents. Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are, in addition to water, especially inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene-glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8 diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
Other suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are phase-transfer catalysts. Examples of such catalysts which may be mentioned are: tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, tetraoctylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulphate, methyl-trioctylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium bromide, benzyl-trimethylammonium chloride, benzyl-triethylammonium chloride, benzyl-trimethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-triethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-tributylammonium chloride, benzyl-tributylammonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, tributyl-hexadecylphosphonium bromide, butyl-triphenylphosphonium chloride, ethyl-trioctylphosphonium bromide, tetraphenylphosphonium bromide.
When carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be carried within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94generally between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the processes according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess of one of the components. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for several hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the preparation examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. By weeds in the broadest sense there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus, Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis, Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus, Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the compounds are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial sites and rail tracks and on paths and squares with or without tree growth. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns and turf and pastures and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are particularly suitable for selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formnulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl-formamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, aryl-sulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use dyestuffs, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible Components for the Mixtures are Known Herbicides, for Example
acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromo-fenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlorotoluron, cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop-(-P-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-P-butyl), flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate-(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-p-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz-(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac-(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quimmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifen-sulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.